The present invention is directed to a surgical mask, the term "surgical" as used herein being intended to encompass uses other than strictly surgical procedures, including, by way of example, industrial, hygienists, dental assistants, and the like. The filter could also be a polarizing filter. More particularly, the device of the instance invention is directed to a disposable, relatively inexpensive mask which will protect the user against air-borne infections, and will also protect the eyes against harmful rays generated in procedures such as dental bonding, laser surgery, and the like.